warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Null Star
} | name = Null Star | gameimage = NovaAbility1.png | cardimage = NullStarModU15.jpeg | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Creates anti-matter particles that orbit Nova and seek nearby targets. | damage = 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 | range = 7 / 8 / 10 / 12 m | duration = 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 (particles) | misc = 5% (damage reduction per particle) | info = *Nova creates 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 antimatter particles that orbit her and automatically launch themselves at enemies within 7 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters. Each particle inflicts 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 damage and grants +5% damage reduction to Nova's Health while orbiting her. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength and body-part multipliers, while particle damage reduction is not. **Number of particles is affected by Ability Duration. **Attack radius is affected by Ability Range. **With the current (as of ) maximum of 18 particles a damage reduction of up to 90% is possible. *While active, a counter becomes visible on the ability icon that displays the number of available particles. *Particles orbit for a minimum of 1''' second before seeking a target. *Particles will only fire one at a time (i.e., multiple particles will '''not fire simultaneously). *Particles do not vanish after a period of inactivity and will last until used. *Damage reduction also applies to energy drained by Quick Thinking *Nova cannot be knocked down while casting Null Star. *Null Star cannot be recast until all particles have been used. | augment = | tips = *Because each particle grants 5% damage reduction, and the maximum cap of damage reduction is 90%, a total of 18 particles is needed for the highest possible damage reduction. This is achievable with at least +200% Ability Duration for a max rank Null Star. *When you are full on energy and come across extra energy spheres laying on the floor, you can cast a "free" Null Star and instantly go back to full energy. This allows you to easily keep stars active for each encounter. *Stars will launch themselves at unaware enemies, alerting them if they survive. This makes this ability sub-optimal for stealth oriented missions. *For offensive purposes, it can deal a good amount of damage to a single target by itself, dealing a total of 1200 damage after all six particles have launched (or more, if you are using and ). Keep in mind that each particle will stun on hit, allowing you to continually stagger a target while you attack them. *Defensively, it is wise to use it before reviving an ally or accessing a terminal, as you are very vulnerable when doing either. Activating Null Star beforehand can stun or kill any enemies nearby that decide to attack you, preventing you from taking a lot of unnecessary damage. *On higher enemy ranks Nova may wish to use the skill in the same manner as 's and recast it every time it is depleted as this will prevent her from being blindsided by enemies that are stuck in corners or behind obstacles. This is particularly important in Grineer tilesets because infantry will often jam themselves into corners on either side of the round doorways and open fire as soon as the player passes by. *To focus on keeping Null Star particles for damage reduction, it might be beneficial to have Ability Range lower than 100%. Lower range will prevent particles from seeking enemies at a distance. *'Null Star' particles will seek deactivated Bursa in range. It is advisable to stay away to prevent wasting the particles. *The augment will allow to restore up to two charges of Null Star per enemy killed while under its effects. | max = | bugs = *If you are spamming melee attacks while you cast or right after you cast Null Star, it will render you unable to perform any melee attack for a short duration even tho your cast animation is already finished. }} Gallery NullStarMod.png|Older Card See Also * de:Nullstern es:Estrella nula fr:Etoile Vide ru:Звезда пустоты Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Nova Category:Update 9